


绕指柔16-20

by linghai



Category: kikuro - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linghai/pseuds/linghai





	绕指柔16-20

十六

初秋的九月如期而至，不知不觉间竟也已经是三年级的学生了。

黄濑右手拿着吹风机，左手轻柔地掠过湿润的冰蓝发丝，认真地为坐在床沿的黑子打理头发。

洗发水的味道依然缠绕于发丝，黄濑将视线温柔地落在那抹冰蓝上，嘴角噙笑。自己可是近乎于死磨烂打才终究获得了这唯一为床上的人吹头发的机会，的确值得好好珍惜。

小黑子，我帮你吹头发。

请不要这样，黄濑君。

诶，可是我从来都没有帮小黑子吹过头发。

本来就不应该有。

为什么？

没为什么。

明天就要去学校了，上学时又会见不到小黑子了。小黑子不能安慰我一下吗？

能。

那就让我帮小黑子吹头发。

......

小黑子的发丝十分柔软，似乎有着黏人的性质，在自己的手指周围微微打绻。如此一想，似乎也能够明白小黑子的极端恶劣的睡相导致的如鸟巢般凌乱的头发会在早晨的洗漱后瞬间变得柔顺的原因。

安静地坐在床沿，微垂双眸，纯色的浴巾随意地覆于白皙的肌肤，随着湿润的发丝滴落的晶莹水珠打在赤裸的锁骨，为身前的人增添了几份莫名的气质。

虽说的确是有认真地调节着吹风机的冷热节度，黄濑还是控制不住自己因游移而荡漾的眼神，身旁明明是一位男孩，却是自己最为贪恋的人。

“......小黑子身上好香......”倾身，轻嗅，咬着对方的耳根低语。沐浴露的清香混杂着小黑子本身如薄荷草般的冰凉，让自己无法自拔。

“......”并不言语，只是微微扭转脖颈，好让自己泛红的耳朵远离那轻轻张合的薄唇。

“......小黑子......”喃喃自语，毫不介意对方有意的躲避，甚至更为放肆地轻咬圆润的耳垂。

“黄濑君！”无意识地打了个哆嗦，惊诧于身边的人大胆的行为，而耳垂处啮噬的瘙痒感直钻心脏，竟有些轻微的异样感觉。

“......小黑子......”依旧是如碎语般的重复，金色的瞳孔再次望向身侧的人时却蒙上了一层薄薄的水雾，迷离了视野。

“......”轻咬唇，双手紧紧地拽着纯色的浴巾，直至它泛起深深的褶皱，强忍住心脏深处怪异的感觉，陌生，却并不反感。

“小黑子......”毫无知觉地开口，似乎早已忘却了自己所属的世界。涣散的瞳孔中只是盛满了身旁的人半掩的躯体，以及，若即若离的微妙神情。

明明，都已经三年级了，明明，自己和小黑子都已经同居两年了，明明，自己那么爱着身边的人。

却在太多的时候相待如宾，除却语言的交流，彼此相遇的温馨，剩下的又是些什么。

放下手中的机器，全然不顾那略显嘈杂的轰鸣声，双手肆无忌惮地碰触依旧杵在那儿发愣的人的身体。透明的肌肤，无力的臂膀，漂亮的锁骨。每一次的触摸，都伴随着自己满足的轻叹，以及，沉醉隐匿下的狂乱。

小黑子。

“......黄濑君......”颤栗，用力抓住在自己身体上游走的指骨分明的手。低垂眼睫，似是希望无法看清的表情能一同将自己身上被触摸的灼热感隐去。

“......”无言，被紧紧抓着的手如同变戏法般地反握住对方的腕部。强硬，但确乎是思虑着对方的感受，只是轻柔地加以圈围，并不愿意施加丝毫气力。

“......黄濑君请别这样，我会很困扰的......”别扭地侧目，冷静的声线下却是困惑。

“......不行么，小黑子......”鼻息轻吐耳畔，失望中，略带着些许挑逗的意味。

手指轻柔地拂过冰蓝的发丝，金眸中溢满了无奈的情绪。最初的迷乱，经过时间的沉淀，似乎也找回了些许理智。然而，即使如此，依然不想轻易放弃。

“不行的，黄濑君。”回答得意外坚定。微微挣脱缠着自己的人，起身，将纯色的浴巾更为细致地覆于身体，似乎这样，便可以抵挡对方贪婪地攫取着自己温度的视线。

“我好失望，小黑子......”身边少了那一抹淡淡的温存，虽说自己的口吻听起来算得上是欢快，似乎刚才的一切不过是一个玩笑，但眼眸中的惋惜与无奈却也是真实存在。

“......请别这样，黄濑君......”望着身侧略显挫败的人，自己也是十分惊讶，明明，刚刚那一瞬，自己的确是看清了黄濑君眼神中呼之欲出的欲望，明明，那不堪的回忆萦绕脑海，却依然相信着眼前的人并不会对自己做出过分的事情，以至于，最终竟无声地隐忍着那些如蜻蜓点水般的触碰。相较于过去，这样的自己，真的非常奇怪。

“......小黑子，我可是正常的男人......”稍稍犹豫，无奈。幽幽地开口，希望眼前的人能认清事实。

“我也是。”理直气壮，有着某些正常行为的人可不止你一个。

“我已经快成年了！”微微懊恼，向对方强调有些事情早已可以实现了。

“......那就请黄濑君在成年后再做大人该做的事情吧。”瞥了身边的人一眼，面目表情，告诫有些事情为时尚早。

“......小黑子！”吃瘪，哀嚎。小黑子意外的在某些事情上伶牙俐齿呢。以至于，自己似乎只能开始漫长的等待了。

“......”爬上床铺，有意识地压紧了脖颈处的被子。一双平静的蓝眸毫不客气地宣誓着自己对于这个房间的主权。

我要睡觉了，请不要再打扰我了，黄濑君。

“......”瞪着一双金眸望着安睡于床上的人，这算是拒客令么。微恼，我才不介意呢。略赌气似地转身，熄灭卧室暖色的灯光，只留下身后的一片黑暗。

毫不犹豫地大步跨出卧室数米，终究还是微微停顿，无意识地回眸，望向沉寂的房间，轻启唇。

“晚安，小黑子。”

浅睡的人微微扬起一个微笑，借着冰凉的月色竟似抹上了一层轻纱，然而，有个声音却在心底悄然回应。

晚安，黄濑君。

傍晚的霞彩映着涣散的落日余晖泛着漂亮的色调。已是九月，入秋。

黑子双手努力地提着装满了水的喷水壶在种满了花株的阳台上吃力地晃动。微微蹙眉，三十七株，这个数量还是挺可观的，占了如此大的面积，以至于原本宽敞的阳台竟显得有些狭窄。

门口传来一阵窸窣，显然有人将钥匙插入锁孔微微转动，开启了房门。当然，即使不回头，黑子也心知肚明那个人是谁。

“欢迎回家，黄濑君。”稍稍停顿手中的动作，因水壶过大的质量而只能僵硬地侧过上半身，向正在门口脱鞋的男孩一展笑颜。

“小黑子......为什么你们放得比我们还要早，我可是一路跑到诚凛才知道你们已经放学了......扑了一个空......”夹杂着稍许沮丧，因剧烈运动而微喘的声线。

“大概是开学仪式的关系吧。”平静地做出回应，开学仪式的结束似乎会比放学会早那么些。

“......是吗......”似是思虑了许久，对这个解释半信半疑。

“我想是的。”回过脑袋，冰蓝的眼眸对上那抹盛放的墨色，再次拎起过重的水壶，整个人显得有些趔趄。

“小黑子不能转学到海常吗......”金眸微微发怔地望着线条分明的实木地板，似是无心之语。

“为什么要转学？”沉默，不解。自己感觉诚凛不错啊，有漂亮的校舍，有简洁的绿化，有专注的老师，有热情的同学。转学什么的，何必呢。

“如果小黑子也来海常的话，不就可以一直在一起了吗？一起上学，一起学习，一起回家......”欢愉的声线，似乎一切都是理所当然。金发的人几近陷入自己美好的幻想之中。

“......黄濑君，请恕我直言，现在每天都可以见面，难道还不够么......”稍稍有些尴尬，与此同时也对对方的回答表示鄙夷。

“当然不够！”理直气壮。我可是无时无刻不在想念你。

“......”无言。仅仅是觉得面对笨蛋，自己说什么都是不对的。提着已经空了的水壶走到一边的水池，将龙头开到最大一档，有些发愣地望着大量的水砸入壶中后溅起的透明水花，以及碰撞发出的清脆冲击声。

“......嗯......但是小黑子还是不要转学比较好......”纠结许久，却得出了一个与先前完全相反的结论。

“诶，为什么？”意外，不解。时间差两头的态度，相差得似乎也太大了。

“小黑子来海常的话，我的情敌又要增加了。”认真的语气，执着的金眸，坚决的神情，竟让人错以为这还真算是一个合理的解释。

“......黄濑君......”仅仅是在一瞬间深感挫败，这个人的大脑构造到底是怎样才会给出如此离谱的理由。更何况，情敌这种东西哪里都有啊，诚凛似乎也不乏喜欢自己的女孩，虽然自己感觉那种喜欢仅仅是来自对偶像的崇拜。黄濑君还真把情敌当作可以眼不见为净的东西呢。真是个可爱得有些愚蠢的想法。然而，自己却不知为何，竟感觉有些高兴。

“小黑子怎么了？”望着眼前的人稍显无奈的表情，挠了挠金色的短发，困惑地开口。

“......黄濑君不觉得我的情敌也不少么......”侧过身体，冰蓝的眼眸盛满了恶作剧般的戏谑。

“诶？......什......小黑子不是的，完全没有的事好么，我跟她们完全没有关系......”惊讶，却在下一秒焦虑起来，急切地解释。那些，全部都是误会。

“......黄濑君知道自己长得很帅吧？”意外，明明只是一句类似玩笑的话语，对方却当真了。然而，却莫名地想捉弄一下眼前的人，果然是很有欺负的价值。禁不住双眼噙笑。

“诶？”瞪大了金色的眸子，不知如何作出反应。帅？似乎是的吧，不然自己怎么会是模特呢。可是这句话想表达的意思又是什么。

“既然这样，就算喜欢黄濑君的人有太多，我也不会难过的。”淡然的声线，似乎仅仅是在陈述一个浅显的事实，然而，眼眸却闪着狡黠的光芒。

“诶，为什么......小黑子......不，不可以......不可以这样子！”慌乱，无措，惊恐，一切负面的情绪竟在一瞬间钻入大脑。怎样都可以，然而，这却是我最不想听到的话语。这种包容，是我最讨厌的东西。以至于，控制不住地冲上前。

啪。

砸向地面的水壶，洒了一地的清水。

将有着冰蓝发丝的人狠狠拥入怀中，似乎，只要增加双臂的气力，就能使他与自己融为一体。

不要这样子。紧闭双眸，仅仅是让身体感受这唯一的温存。

“......黄濑君，放手......”无奈，竟有些气闷。这是对自己开玩笑的惩罚么，没想到黄濑君的反应如此激烈，以至于到最后竟成了假戏真做。

“......不要......”沉默，吐出无声的不情愿。

“......我开玩笑的......”微闭眼眸，轻颤的睫毛。

“......什么......”疑惑，双手的禁锢似乎不再严酷。

黑子挣脱了令人窒息的拥抱，微微喘息，理了理稍显凌乱的衣衫，定睛望向金发的人。

“不管喜欢黄濑君的人有多少，我都会难过的。”冰色的湖蓝双眸，稍稍张合的双唇，漂亮的水色发丝衬着单薄的衬衫衣角，在微风的荡漾下竟泛起柔和的涟漪。映着身后在霞彩间墨色的，明媚得有些妖娆的路易十四，美得不真实。

“......小黑子......”眼前的人似乎触手可及，却似乎又融于天际，是自己无法够到的地点。然而，心脏却被温柔填满，满足得竟有些发疼。

“所以，请黄濑君不要做出让我难过的事才好呢......”俯下身子，捡起坠落于地的水壶，再一次走向水池，似是自言自语。

“......我不会的。”追上拿着水壶的人的步伐，伸出双手，轻柔地环绕于腰侧，倾身，承诺，语丝缠绕耳际。

“......”瞳孔无意识地放大，真是，短暂的瞬间。黄濑君的声音，意外的好听呢。

“还有小黑子......浇花什么的就由我来吧，一个人太吃力了，小黑子还是去喂热带鱼吧。”望着瘦弱的臂膀，及其所需要承受的巨大重量，微微蹙眉，伸手拿过空荡荡的水壶，这些繁重的事情，我来做就可以了。

“......不要。”稍稍沉默，却在下一秒毫不犹豫地夺过对方手中的水壶。发丝遮掩了冰色的双眸，无法分辨的情绪。

“小黑子？”意外，怎么了么。

“......我是从黄濑君手中接过它的人，所以，路易十四，由我来照顾。”抬起眼眸，对上金色的，稍显惊讶的眸子。荡漾的眼波，不变的执着。

“......”沉默，原来，那些事，早已是灵魂的一部分。

我只中意于你一人，而已。

提着过重的喷水壶，踮着脚尖，吃力地为每一株墨色献上星星点点的冰凉液体。怔怔地望着那妖冶的花朵在余晖的映照下迎风绽放，美丽的生命。花瓣上透明的水滴因光线角度的偏移而璀璨。

微笑。

我们所经历的每一件事，我都不曾遗忘。

午后的阳光衬着转凉的秋意，透过通透的玻璃洒在教室的各个角落。

黑子将手中的轻小说默默合上，望着陈旧的封面。不止一次地翻看，以至于，页脚早已泛黄。黄濑君曾问自己是不是非常喜欢这本小说，自己回答，并不喜欢。没有人会毫无理由地讨厌一样东西，除非你喜欢它。黄濑君似乎是这么说的。所以说，自己，其实对这些勉强拼凑在一起的文字，情有独钟么。

眼皮竟有些沉重，明明都已是秋天了，所谓的犯困不一直都是春天的专利么。晃了晃脑袋，慵懒地趴在课桌上，果然还是想先小憩一会儿。微微合上双眸，稍带凉意的秋风轻拂脸颊，无意识地将脑袋向臂弯中缩了缩。

然而，就在睡意带走自己的思绪的前一刻，胳膊边的手机却忽然震动。惊醒，不过是区区几秒。

揉了揉眼睛，拿起手机，定神。屏幕上闪烁的是一串自己熟悉但却想不出是谁的号码。犹豫数秒，却依然按下了通话键。

“你好。”将手机放至耳边。

“你好，是黑子君吗？”干练的女声，平静的声线中带了稍许的急切。

“是的。请问你是......”熟悉的声音，既然对方直呼自己的姓氏，大概，是认识自己的人吧。

“呃，我是黄濑的经纪人。”因忘却了自我介绍而略感抱歉。

“哦，黄濑君么......请问有什么事吗？”原来是黄濑君的经纪人，在家里时黄濑君总是开着免提和他的经纪人抬杠，难怪自己会觉得对方的声音如此熟悉。

“呃，是这样的。黄濑的策划书是不是落在你那儿了？”焦急地询问，也许是一个事关重要的问题，经纪人却尽量将麻烦加以缩减，以至于出口的仅仅是一个对于某一物体，征求其具体位置的小小疑问。

“策划书？”微微蹙眉，什么策划书，更何况还是黄濑君的，怎么会到自己这里来呢。

“就是关于今天下午的模特见面会的安排，因为会有国外的总裁出席，所以很重要......非常重要......”重复两遍，微微抹去额角微润的汗水，向身边哭丧着脸的自己的艺人狠狠白了一眼。也只有眼前的这个人，才会本末倒置地将为同居室友做晚餐放在第一位，而把最为要紧的策划书抛至脑后。

在化妆师认真地为自己的艺人上好妆后，那金发的人才恍然间意识到自己犯了什么大错。

“......那，那个......”拍了拍自己的肩膀，神情十分不自然。

“什么？”忙着筹备见面会材料的自己自然没有什么好脾气，更何况眼前的人主动与自己搭话，十次里面有九次必定是哪个环节又出了什么问题。

“......我，我好像把......把策划书......落，落在小黑子那里了......呵，呵呵......”毫无底气，大概也是意识到了事情的严重性，不断游移的眼神，甚至还讨好似的讪笑几声。

“......”哈，自己似乎把那顶着金毛的人狠狠地教训了一顿，情绪似乎过于激动，以至于现在竟忘却了当时都说了些什么。只记得那个小模特似乎被吓得一愣一愣的，气质中原本令人羡慕的阳光被自己扫得一干二净。

什么是让完全和模特界不相关的小黑子帮自己修改策划书？什么是小黑子因专注于工作而对自己的策划书毫不在意？什么是为了让小黑子看上一眼自己的策划书而把它塞进小黑子已经做好的作业中？什么又是为了帮小黑子做晚餐而忘记了回收那份策划书？

“你让黑子君把策划书送过来。”扶额，在倾听了离谱的前后经过后微微叹气，然而，最终还是提出了最为可行的建议。

“诶？我去拿就可以了，小黑子还在上学......”快速地否决，似乎一切都是理所当然。

“......哈？你脑子没烧坏吧？现在已经快一点了，一点半准时的见面会你难道想翘掉？顶了个妆还想出去？想妆花掉吗？你有本事倒是在这办公室里蹦跶几下啊？”气急，以至于口不择言。

“可是......”似乎还想为自己的行为作出合理的解释。

“没有可是！把黑子君的手机号码给我！”从口袋中掏出手机，啧，真是一盏不省油的灯。

“......”似乎也明白如此的错误是无法弥补的，微微咬唇，犹豫数秒还是流利地报出那串号码。以至于自己微微诧异，黄濑怎么这么清楚地记着那个孩子的手机号码。

“黑子君，你能不能看下作业里有没有夹着一份策划书？”柔和地询问，却止不住地扫了一眼左手腕上的手表，已经一点了。

“嗯，我看一下......”将手机夹于肩膀和耳侧，微微倾身，仔细地在书包中翻找。

“嗯，好的。”习惯性地表示自己愿意等待。

“唔......好像是有一份，可是怎么会在我这......”从作业中抽出四页打满了字的纸张，困惑。

“呃，先别管这个，你能把它送到我们公司吗？”嘴角抽搐，很明显，黑子君压根没把这玩意儿当一回事，只是自己的小模特在唱独角戏而已。

“嗯，可以......”稍稍犹豫，如此一来自己似乎也要翘掉一节社活，不过最近似乎也没有重要的篮球赛，请个假什么的应该也能够被应允。

“那就好！谢谢你，黑子君！我已经帮你联系了的士，一点二十可以送到吗？”欣喜，溢于言表。向身边的后台比了个手势，要求对方去联系在诚凛高中附近的的士。

“嗯，我想应该没有问题......”粗粗扫了一眼挂在教室内墙的时钟，应该来得及。

“好，谢谢！”还真是从死门关中走了一回。望向落地窗外的景致，似乎也被阳光打上了一层温暖的底色。

黑子匆匆拿了策划书，将钱包放入口袋，快速地离开教室。这份策划书一定是非常重要吧，虽然黄濑君的经纪人掩饰得很好，但自己却也从那平静的声线中听出了几分焦躁。黄濑君真是无时无刻都不让人省心呢。隐隐地，忆起昨天傍晚，黄濑君似乎的确拿了什么东西让自己过目，但是自己正巧在叙述Somewhere的铺垫之一，自然没有把其它东西当一回事，如此想来，原来黄濑君那时递给自己的就是策划书了。可是再认真思索数秒，禁不住笑出声来，黄濑君把策划书交给完全不曾涉及模特界的自己看，简直就是不能更加愚蠢的作法。何必呢。

搭上早已静候在校门口的的士。黄濑君隶属的公司果然不枉费其知名的形象，不论是员工管理，还是效率方面，都是有着极高的水平。

十五分钟的时间，的士已经停止在市中心的高层建筑前。黑子匆匆付了钱，径直向大厅前的旋门走去，第一次来黄濑君工作的地方，不得不说还是有点惊讶，宽敞而简约的大厅，低调的奢华。环顾四周，走向吧台。

“你好，我找黄濑君。”直奔主题，毕竟仅剩下区区三分钟而已。

“你好，找黄濑凉太先生吗？”扯出一个职业微笑，是那位还在读高中的小模特的朋友么。不过，总感觉眼前的人有那么些熟悉。

“嗯，是的。”指尖轻轻在吧台的大理石桌面上敲打，时间，快不够了呢。

“那请出示ID，我们需要登记一下。”从下面拿出一本黑色的登记册，翻到最近的一页，伸出双手，示意对面的人进行身份验证。

“哦，好的。”毫不犹豫地从钱包中拿出ID，放在对方的手中。

“谢谢，是黑子哲也先生吗？诶？黑子......哲也？”接过ID，查看姓名，正要登记入册，慢了一拍的大脑却忽然意识到自己撞上了好运。

“别说话！”难得没用敬语。大概是练习空手道的原因，灵敏的身手早已赶在眼前的女孩扯开嗓子大吼几声以示激动前将手覆于她的嘴边。现在可不是可以被别人认出来的时候。

“唔......好，我知道了......”用手微微拍打着胸口，平静地进行登记，只可惜闪烁的眼眸早已将兴奋的思绪给出卖了。

“......”黑子微微呼了一口气，自己真是大意，果然是被黄濑君的事情给急得忘了方向。

“好了，黄濑凉太先生的工作室在五十八层，请往左走乘坐高层电梯。”双手递过ID，示意对方已被应允出入办公楼。

“嗯，谢谢。”匆匆接过ID，奔向左侧的电梯，太过匆忙，以至于，忘却了于自己与黄濑君而言更为重要的东西。

前台的女孩目送着蓝发的男孩步入电梯，才难以克制地惊笑出声。真是千载难逢的幸运。双手压着胸口，希望如此就可以让自己的心情趋于平静。微微遗憾，刚才居然忘记要签名了。再次坐入办公椅中，整理桌上的登记册，然而，眼神却在无意中扫到一张与ID同样大小，甚至有着同样质感的卡片。

疑惑，用右手捡起，定睛。排版似乎也近似ID呢。然而，姓名处的“黑子哲也”让自己禁不住仔细扫视这张小巧的卡片。黑子君似乎把这张卡片和ID一起递给了自己，黑子君太过匆忙，而自己太过兴奋，以至于，两人都没有意识到ID的后面似乎还掺杂着什么。

女孩认真地将卡片中的文字细细咀嚼，眼眸中原本的困惑，渐渐地，竟被诧异取代。

再次怔怔地望向早已关闭的电梯泛着金属光泽的铁门，却是沉默。

黑子哲也，究竟有多少个身份。

黑子快速地按下“58”，出了电梯后匆忙奔向黄濑的工作室。

玻璃的大门前，一位穿着职业装的短发女孩早已在等待，想必那就是黄濑君的经纪人。

“你好，黄濑君的策划书。”快步上前，递过手中的纸张，微微喘气。

“诶？哦......好的，谢谢。”亚麻色短发的女孩尚未反应过来，眼前的男孩就是“小黑子”么，长得竟然十分上镜。真的是非常意外。如此一想，黄濑会让他看策划书还真有些道理。然而，再次望向这位水色的男孩，却觉得意外的眼熟。

“不用谢。请黄濑君继续努力。我先走了，下午还有社活。”微微摇摇头，扫了一眼腕上的手表，十九分呢，终于是赶在二十分前送到了，千钧一发。

“哦，好的。”依然沉浸在自己的惊讶中，无意识地，自己竟有种想把眼前的人挖来做模特的冲动。

“嗯......呃，对了，有没有围巾，墨镜什么的......”转身，却停住脚步，折返回来，并不确定吧台处的女孩是不是早已大肆叫嚣一番，还是有备无患比较好吧。

“诶，什么？有是有，但是黑子君.......”诧异，为什么要这些东西，这些不应该是公众人物才需要的么。黑子君他......黑子君？小黑子？黑子？

黑子，哲也？

“......算了，没关系，那我先走了......”黑子叹了口气，还是不要为难眼前的人会比较好吧，毕竟是自己大意了。

“黑子哲也？！”惊叫出声，抓住正欲离去的男孩的胳膊，眼眸中的不可置信呼之欲出。

“......是的......”犹豫数秒，无奈地承认。

“......”几乎欲哭无泪，原来黄濑天天挂在嘴边的“小黑子”就是黑子哲也，怪不得每次自己表示想知道关于“小黑子”更多的事情时都会被当事人有意无意地拒绝。一直觉得黄濑无邪如孩子，如今看来还是自己太天真了，黄濑分明就是一只狡诈的狐狸。

穿着妥当，黑子一声不吭地溜出办公楼，坐上的士，回到诚凛。

傍晚六点，模特见面会终于是圆满落下帷幕。黄濑疲惫地从椅子上站起身，刚想舒展一下筋骨，却被背后忽然出现的人影劫走。

几近半个小时的宣战，自然，是为了所谓“小黑子”的身份。黄濑几乎无力声辩，其实自己也早已预料到小黑子如果把策划书送过来，有极大的可能性会被自己的经纪人认出来，但却低估了对方的精力，经历了如此漫长的见面会，她居然还有力气来与自己较劲。更何况，她应该能够理解如果“黄濑和黑子现处于同居”这条新闻被曝光，将受到多少人的瞩目。所以说，何必呢。

接受了经济人的质问后，黄濑匆匆钻进电梯，已经快七点了，不知道小黑子有没有吃过晚餐，如果只吃水煮蛋的话可是要得胃病的。

伸展了一下麻木的身体，刚想走出大厅，却被负责前台的女孩叫住。

“黄濑先生，请稍等。”看到金发的男孩从电梯中走出来，匆忙拿上黑子哲也不慎落在自己这的卡片走上前。自从黑子君上了电梯后，自己就一直在前台盯梢，希望能在看到黑子君回去时把这张卡片还给他，然而，很显然，这已经是不可能的了，因为黑子早已在五十八层的更衣间里换了衣服。

“嗯？”停住脚步，微微侧目，有什么事么。

“这个，是黑子先生落在这里的，您如果遇到他的话就请把这个还给他，可以吗？”双手递过小巧的卡片，既然黑子君是来这找黄濑君，那说明他们两人一定相互熟识，再次见面也并不奇怪。

“什么？”疑惑，是ID么。但是，既然是负责前台的人，就不可能犯这种把客人的ID留在前台的低级错误。拿过卡片，定睛。

姓名栏处的“黑子哲也”，预示着这确乎是小黑子的东西。而右上角则是小黑子的半身照。冰色的微绻发丝，深邃的湖蓝眼眸，白皙的透明肌肤，平静的淡淡微笑，以及，那竟有些刺眼的苍白色大褂，脖颈处是一条浅蓝的纯色领带。

卡片背面水印的，黑色的工整字体，却在此时此刻，才真正映入脑海。

国际催眠师资格证。

金色的眸子微微荡漾着异样的光泽，吐息。

小黑子。

静水流深。

十七

黄濑怔怔地望着指尖衬着的卡片，一言不发。

“那个，黄濑先生？”女孩自然是发现了身边人的表情怪异，不禁困惑。

“......”无言，依旧是对着手中的卡片发愣。

“......黄濑先生不认识黑子先生吗？那就放我这吧。是我搞错了，对不起。”难道他们并不认识么，蹙眉，是自己判断失误了。伸出双手示意对方把卡片递给自己。

“......不......我只是有点意外......”翻转手腕，有意无意地将卡片挪离女孩的双手。微微摇头，扯出一个安抚性的笑容，只是视线却始终没有离开过那张小巧的卡片。

真的是，非常意外呢。

“呃，是，是吗？”尴尬地收回手，既然对方都这么说了，自己也不好再要回卡片。只是诧异，原来，黄濑君也不知道黑子君的这一身份么。

“是的。我会还给小黑子的。”毫不犹豫的截断，将卡片顺势塞入自己的口袋。一系列的动作流畅自然，似乎方才的惊讶不过是转瞬即逝。

“呃......嗯，好的。麻烦您了。”后退一步，微微欠身。自己总算是尽到了应尽的责任。不过，小黑子......这个称呼还真是有黄濑先生的风格。但是至少已经可以确认他们相互认识。

“没事。”微微摇了摇头。垂下眼眸，快速迈向旋门，离开大厅。

沿着喧嚣的马路不断地往前走，直至确认自己已经距离办公楼有了百米的路程，才渐渐放缓脚步，终究是停止了步伐。无意识地，将卡片再一次从口袋中掏出，借着闪烁的路灯，打量小黑子的照片，也许是光线的原因，小黑子的身上竟映出了稍许温暖的色调，不似先前的苍白，却带了些浅浅的橘色。只有这样的小黑子，才让自己意识到，自己与小黑子同处于一个世界。

小黑子是催眠师。

小黑子似乎总是在不经意间给自己带来意外的礼物，不论结果是快乐还是悲伤，自己都会接受。自然，这一次，也不会例外。

惊讶，的确是占了自己现在情绪中的很大一部分，可是却并不排斥，似乎，这个消息于自己而言，并非意料之外，并非不可接受。相反，竟还有些不易察觉的喜悦，小黑子，从各种意义上来说，真的是非常优秀，优秀得，竟让自己有些自愧不如。

初中时的自己，似乎对一切都充满了信心，我是奇迹的世代之一，我是兼职模特。而后，在得知小黑子是全国大赛总冠军后，自己已经把模特作为正式的职业，并在这一领域崭露头角。接着，终于发现小黑子就是残，于是决定收敛自己的光芒。而现在，小黑子原来还是催眠师么，那我呢，我又是什么。我，似乎，在很久很久以前，就停止了前进，以至于，望着小黑子不断远离的背影，竟感到有些落寞，我，是不是已经配不上他了。

愣愣地望着路灯暖色的灯光打在身上的，映在水泥地面的影子，无知觉地攥紧了手中的卡片。傍晚的风，顺着平滑的路面，卷起细微的尘埃。

天气，怎么忽然变冷了。

不然呢，已经入秋了啊。

微微扯了扯身上的风衣，望向马路间穿梭自如的车辆的目光竟有些无措。

如往常一般走回家，乘坐电梯，开启房门，只是，不在状态。

“我回来......了......”尽量让自己的声线听上去如平时一样欢愉，然而，却破了音。

只是，并没有听到那句柔和的“欢迎回家，黄濑君”，有些庆幸，却又夹杂着莫名其妙的失落。

浴室里传来清脆的水声。收回无神的表情，微笑，原来只是在洗澡。

随手抓过一本杂志，仰躺在沙发上，让自己的身体陷入柔软的靠垫中。今天，真是太累了。

大约过了二十分钟，浴室的门被人开启，一片朦胧的氤氲。微微揉了揉眼睛，提起精神，大概，自己真的是有些体力透支了，仅仅是在沙发上看杂志都能够睡着呢。

“......黄濑君，你回来了。”平静的声线在看见沙发上金发的人后渲染了稍许的惊喜。

“嗯，今天麻烦小黑子了......”眼神微微避开裹着浴巾，发丝尚在滴水的人，脸颊无意识地泛起不易察觉的红晕。忆起今天中午的种种，有些尴尬。

“没事，只是黄濑君以后请在我有空的时候跟我讲事情，不然，又会和今天一样......”将拖鞋在干燥的踏垫上蹭了几下，微微摇头，表示没有关系。

“嗯，好的......”吞吐，汗颜。

“......那黄濑君吃过晚餐了吗，桌上的是外带的披萨，就是有点冷了，我去热一下......”把浴巾在腰部快速打了一个结，走向餐桌。

“......不，小黑子不用这么麻烦......我，我已经吃过了......”看着在餐桌旁认真地扯着纸盒的人，却是不自觉地撒了谎。明明还没有吃过晚餐，要不是小黑子问自己，自己也许就会这么忘了，可是在看到小黑子想为自己做些什么时，却本能地拒绝了。诧异，自己这是怎么了。

“诶，是吗？黄濑君的经纪人说见面会不包括晚餐的啊......”诧异，难道自己听错，以至于误会了。

“啊，是......之后才决定有晚餐的......”眼神不安分地游移，脱口而出的谎言。

“是么......”停下了手中撕扯纸盒的动作，视线却不曾偏移，自言自语。

“嗯，是的哟，小黑子。”微笑，为自己的谎言又增添了几分可信度。

“......那就好，那黄濑君可以洗澡了，见面会一定很累才对......”确认了对方有好好地用过晚餐，放下微微悬着的心情，望向金发的人，又将视线移向浴室，示意对方泡个澡有利于缓解疲劳。

“嗯，好的......对了，小黑子，这个给......”毫不犹豫地答应，忽然想到还有更为重要的东西没有还给对方，将手伸入口袋，微垂眼眸，摸索着那张薄薄的卡片。

“那我先回房间了。要写一篇论文，还请黄濑君不要来打扰......因为有点麻烦，今晚可能会熬夜，黄濑君不要管我，先睡就可以了......”似乎没有听到金发的人的说话声，仅仅将左手搭在门把上，回眸，陈述自己之后要做的事情，在提及“请黄濑君不要来打扰”时微微有些抱歉，捎带着浅显的尴尬。今天的作业量，多得有些离谱。

“可是......小黑子，我知道了......”无意识地放大瞳孔，似乎还要说些什么，却在看到对面的那扇以实木门被人从里面轻轻带上后化为了无言。垂下金色的眼眸，似乎失去了光泽。原本已触及那坚硬材质的指尖微微松开，卡片，又落回了口袋的底部，伸出手，微微垂于大腿两侧。望着毫无声息的房间，伫立许久。最终离开，走向浴室。

我知道的啊，小黑子。

只是，你是否知道，我知道。

第二天的清晨。预期之中的，黑子顶了一头比以往都更为凌乱的蓝发，黑眼眶重的像化了烟熏妆。然而，黄濑的一副彻夜未眠的样子则是意料之外。

“小黑子......昨晚几点才睡的啊，看上去精神很不好啊......”微眯着双眼，趔趄地走到餐桌旁，无意识地挠了挠自己的金发。

“......黄濑君才是，明明不用写论文，还是没有睡够么......”瞥了身边的人一眼，习惯性地为烤吐司抹花生酱，虽然直到凌晨四点才上床睡得觉，眼前的一切却也还算得上清明。

“......嗯......小黑子，不能抹黄油么，总是花生酱......”迷糊地望着浅色的吐司上被涂满了的咖啡色染料，稍稍抱怨。

“黄油对身体不好。”不假思索地否决对方提出的想法。

“......”沉默，微微打了个哈欠，好困。

“......黄濑君昨晚在干什么啊......”望着一脸无神的坐在餐桌边的金发的人，微微蹙眉。

“......我在想小黑子......”实话实说。自己，真的是一直都在想着睡在自己隔壁房间的男孩。与小黑子的初遇，与小黑子一起打篮球，小黑子因赤司而退队，与小黑子在诚凛的再遇，与小黑子同居，以及，小黑子，带给自己的，各种的意外。以至于，辗转反侧，却再也无法入睡。

“......黄濑君真会说话......”侧目，放下手中粘了花生酱的银质刀具。很明显地，将金发的人所说的一切当作是耍宝的必要行为。

“......不是的......”嘴角微微扬起一个苦笑，自己，似乎也终于从犯困的状态中被拉回来了。然而，这三个字，只有自己才能够听得清清楚楚。

“我去学校了。黄濑君，下午见。”匆匆抓起书包，逃避似的奔出公寓，带上房门。不管多少次，自己面对黄濑君有意无意的谄媚，都会心跳加速。微微甩了甩发丝，明明只是同居的调味剂而已，自己何必这么当真。

“......下午见，小黑子......”许久，压着喉咙吐出几个字。仅仅是为了回应才回应，也不在意应该听见这句话的人，究竟有没有听到。并不看向合上了的房门，只是怔怔地盯着餐桌上尚未吃尽的早餐发愣，忘却了，自己似乎还遗忘了把什么重要的东西，交给刚刚匆忙离去的人。

将还剩了两三片吐司的纯色陶瓷盘子微微往前推送。真是奇怪，明明昨天晚餐没吃，现在早餐也没吃，却不觉得饿。

你是否知道，我说的一切，都是真的。

悠悠地抓起挂在椅背上的单肩包，将浅灰的校服西装上衣托在左手，仅仅穿了一件白色的衬衫，反手锁门。虽说已经是九月中旬，但早晨的阳光依然是暖意泛滥。

沿着铺满了绿化的人行道向着学校走去，无意识地踢着路边深色的碎石，时不时地扬起阵阵尘埃。思绪却飘回昨天下午的见面会。

自己似乎被点名了。关于那部电影The Tower，似乎连来自美国洛杉矶的首席执行官也表示非常期待自己的出演。也许是电影的男主角气质和自己相近，以至于即使自己本色出演大概也没有什么问题。然而，当所有的目光都聚集在自己身上时，自己仅仅是笑了笑，微微张口，只是想告诉对方，我打算放弃这个名额。

不过，事实却是，当坐在自己斜对面的经纪人毫不犹豫地向自己抛来一个凶狠的眼神后，溜到嘴边的拒绝就成了委婉的话语：我会认真考虑的。当然，得配上完美的职业微笑。

很明显，在场的有和自己有着相同地位的模特，甚至，还有些是早已具有演绎阅历的演员。他们望向自己的目光，有羡慕，有困惑，或许，还捎带着些许浅显的嫉妒。的确，明明是这么好的机会，自己，居然会选择放弃。

仅仅是为了另一个人的未来，放弃了自己的前程。

以至于，现在只能默默地品尝被遗弃的感受。也许，自己此刻的思绪，就像，国中时的小黑子，望着奇迹的世代时的心情。竟觉得有些心酸。

微微摇头，似乎想把这种想法移出脑海。这样的自己，太过不堪。然而，却在不知不觉中，忆起The Tower，也许，我该去看一下这本小说。

黑子几乎是无措地站在餐厅前。浅色的眸子直直地盯着丰富的菜肴，手中拽着钱包，一声不吭。

“黑子，怎么了？没带钱吗？”有着火红发色的男孩毫不客气地拍了拍身前伫立不前的男孩。

“......”无言，仅仅是目不转睛地注视着前方，无神。指尖的气力却无意识地增加了，以至于，深色的钱包泛起了褶皱。

“没带吗？没关系，我请你。”大咧咧地扬起一个笑容，手掌不轻不重地击打在正在发怔地男孩背部，硬生生地让男孩重心不稳，一个趔趄。一直以为黑子心思非常纤细，忘带东西什么的根本就是不可能的事，如此看来，黑子也算是一个正常的男孩子，丢三落四也是常事。

“......不，我带钱了，火神君......”背部有些发疼，稍稍回神。

“诶？那你怎么一副忘带钱的样子......”困惑，在餐厅前发怔，手中拽着钱包，神情泛着紧张的色彩，眼眸中充斥了不可置信。这不是忘带饭钱了还能是什么。

“......不是的......”微微垂眸，刘海遮住了视线，洒下一片阴影，无意识地向餐厅中走去。似乎，与往常并无差异，然而，只要是平日里和黑子接触较多的人都可以发现，黑子，并不对劲。

瞪着一双空洞的眸子，习惯性地扒着饭。思绪回到刚步入餐厅，从钱包中取钱的那一刻。

没错，自己发现了，有一样东西不见了。

国际催眠师资格证，不见了。

而自己，竟然，直到现在才发现。

诶？

放哪里了？

诧异，自己似乎一直都把资格证和信用卡放在一起。

在哪儿呢。

翻找，是自己看漏了眼么。

怎么会没有呢。

将卡一张一张地按顺序整理。

还是没有。

是我丢了么......可是我从来都没有把它拿出来过，还是说，被人拿走了。

怎么可能。

急躁，这不可能啊。

怎么会这样。

惊慌，不应该是这样的。

合上钱包，怔怔地伫立于餐厅前。

认真地想一想，也许，只是自己落在某个地方了，然后，会有人捡到，并还给自己。

沉默，寂静。周边一切的人潮涌动，于自己而言，只是残影。

......

却在下一秒，惊醒。

黄濑君！

冷汗，顺着额角滑落，沾湿了冰色的发丝，瞳孔，无意识地放大。

是谁都好，只要，不是黄濑君。

......

不。

不管是谁，都不可以捡到。

如果是被与自己素不相识的人捡到，自己的这一身份就会被公开，然后，黄濑君就会知道。

如果是被黄濑君捡到......

只要被捡到，黄濑君都会知道。

纯粹的，小概率事件。

神经，仅仅是在数秒间紧绷。压抑的情绪，处在崩溃的界点。

平衡，却被身后的红发男孩打破。

现在的自己，似乎正与对面不停地往嘴中塞汉堡的男孩共进午餐，思绪，却是游离。

下午的社活，无法集中注意力，心不在焉。不止一次地，传错了人以至于球被当场截断，不止一次地，因失误而没有接到应该接到的传球。

面对队友的关心和疑惑，自己只是扯出一抹笑容。今天，似乎，不在状态呢。

放学后，几乎是一路狂奔。有多少的可能性，那张卡，仅仅是被落在家里的某个角落，而自己，只需要在黄濑君抵达公寓前赶回去快速回收。

即使，海常和诚凛有着不可避免的二十分钟的时间差。

“请稍等！”望着即将合上的金属电梯移门，毫不犹豫地加快了步伐。

令人欣喜的，电梯里的人似乎听到了自己的呼喊。缓缓闭合的移门因人工的控制而再度开启。

“谢......谢谢......”快速钻入电梯，回转身，望着因渐渐关闭的金属门而不断变窄的大厅，大口地喘着气。终于赶上了。

然而，下一秒，却无措了。

“......小黑子？”柔和，且于自己而言不能更熟悉的声音，夹杂着少许的惊讶。世界上，只有一个人，会这样亲密地称呼自己。黄濑君。

“诶？黄......黄濑君......”身体几乎是一个颤栗，缓缓地将脑袋转向身后，微微扬起脸颊，映入眼帘的便是那张阳光帅气的面孔。如此的巧合，真的是，如坠梦里。

“......小，小黑子有什么急事么，很赶么？”似乎也没有料到会在这种场合遇见，稍显尴尬。

“呃，是......不......”本能地回应，却在思及自己此时此刻的状态后失落。回收，是不可能的了吧。

“......是，是吗？”轻松地笑笑，见身边的人似乎有所顾虑，自己也就不再多问。

回到高层公寓，一切如常。黄濑解开领带，脱下校服，钻进厨房开始捣鼓晚餐。而黑子在自己的卧室中不断翻找，仅仅是希望能看到那张自己不慎丢失的卡片的踪影。甚至，不惜借着喂热带鱼的机会，让视线在客厅中不断游移，沙发，茶几，毯子，电视机，落地窗。

然而，没有。一成不变的结局。

餐桌旁，两个男孩面对面坐着。渐渐暗沉的夜色，衬着屋内暖色系的光线，水晶灯漂亮得竟有些扎眼。

“......小黑子......”轻轻咬了咬嘴角的筷子，望向对面一脸无神的人。是不好吃么，自己新学的寿司。可是，小黑子根本还没有动过筷子啊。

“......”没有反应，就像被取走了电池的布偶，眼睛只是直勾勾地盯着寿司发愣。

“小黑子。”微微提高了音量，蹙眉。小黑子，心不在焉啊。

“嗯？黄濑君？”显然，刚从梦境中回神。

“......小黑子有心事么？”稍稍有些挫败，却还是问出了自己的疑虑。

“不，没有......”回答得出乎意料的快。心事？也许是有，但是，只有你，我无法告知。

“是，是吗？”往嘴中塞了一个寿司，表示自己对这一回答并不在意。只是在心中默默失落，这种状态，怎么看都不像是没有心事的样子啊。

“是。”异常坚定，同时也把筷子伸向离自己最近的寿司。仅仅是想掩饰些什么。

“......小黑子在找东西么？”沉默许久，开口。也许只是无心而已，但自己确乎是透过透明的厨房移门看见了小黑子在客厅中不断游离的眼神。是在找东西吧，小黑子。而且，找的大概就是那张资格证了吧。

“诶？没......并没有。”惊慌，黄濑君怎么会知道。太过不安，以至于，夹着寿司的筷子本能地一震，悬在空中的寿司又再一次掉在纯色的盘子中。

“......是么......”喃喃自语，望着眼前强装镇定的男孩，竟有些气闷。只是在找那张卡片吧，没什么不可告人的吧。即使小黑子担心过于优秀的能力会让自己失落，但自己都这么问了，也不需要扭捏了吧。

“是的。”平静了自己的情绪，毫不犹豫地否认。然而，外表的淡然，却并不意味着心情也静如止水。

“......小黑子在找什么？”略赌气地无视对方的否认，疑问的口吻，带着稍许的轻佻。也许，自己，真的有些不悦。

无声的寂静。空气，似乎停止了流动。

然而，下一秒。

“......都说了没在找东西！”蓝发的男孩忽然将筷子狠狠压在桌子上，猛地从椅子中站起身，椅腿与木质地板的剧烈摩擦，刺耳的声音。

为什么？为什么你这么确定？明明，我都否认了啊。

声线止不住地颤抖，压着桌沿的手指，无意识地颤栗。

“小，小黑子？”诧异，完全不曾料到自己的稍稍执着会导致如此的结果。

数秒的沉默。

“......不，是我失态了。对不起，黄濑君。”深吸一口气。自己，是怎么了。闭上眼睛，漫山的冰雪，散落的弹珠，血色的曼珠沙华，如走马灯般地晃过脑海。混乱的情绪，被一点点收敛。以至于，再次睁眼时，方才的疯狂，转瞬即逝。

“小黑子？”看着眼前在几秒钟间判若两人的男孩，除却讶异，竟感到有些恐惧。这样的小黑子，不再是陌生，而是，异常了。有多少人，可以如此自如地控制脱缰的情绪。

“我吃饱了，先回房了。”双手扶着椅背，将椅子半塞入桌底，转身，走向自己的房间，在没入那片黑暗后，反手带上了房门。

“......”金发的人怔怔地望着那扇又一次被关上的木门。眼眶竟有些酸涩。多少次，自己都想冲上去，抵在那逐渐变窄的缝隙间。

仅仅为了质问关门的人。

我挥霍一切开启的心门，你有何资格将它再次紧闭。

默默地从西裤口袋中拿出小巧的卡片。对上小黑子漂亮的蓝眸，无意识地柔和了视线。你就在我身边，我却只能望着你的影像勾勒你的骨骼。

微微叹了一口气。这张卡片，于你，于我，究竟意味着什么，为什么，你要否认它的存在。  
目光静止于授予这一凭证的机构名称。

你，究竟隐瞒了些什么。

十八

“小黑子，我有事出去一下，中饭在冰箱里，吃之前记得热一下。晚餐前我会回来的。”金发的人把脑袋稍稍探入黑子的卧室，望向书桌旁的那抹水色，微笑。

“哦，好的，黄濑君......出门注意安全。”抬起埋于书籍中的脑袋，微微点头，数秒后，似乎是觉得最近事故常发，稍作提醒。

“好的。再见，小黑子。”离开卧室，从沙发上抓起一件外套，走向玄关。

“再见，黄濑君。”平静的声线绕过墙壁，削弱了的音量在耳际回响。

下了电梯，黄濑微微呼了一口气。忆起昨日事先查好的路线，向离高层公寓最近的地铁站走去。揣在上衣口袋中的指尖在触及那张卡片时，无意识地加重了力气。

是的。小黑子曾经服务过的机构，我现在将要光顾。我仅仅是想知道，小黑子隐瞒的过去。

走下地铁，黄濑舒展筋骨，稍稍打了个哈欠，真的是好漫长的旅途。那家机构，竟然与公寓分属于两个不同的城市。以至于早上八点出的门，现在竟然已经快中午十二点了。小黑子，现在一定在品尝自己做好的饭菜了。嘴角，勾起一抹笑意，情不自禁。

走了大概二十分钟，黄濑终于停下了脚步。然而，却有些不可置信地望着眼前的建筑群，异常漂亮的绿化带，曲折蜿蜒的鹅卵小径，不曾停歇的喷泉，红黄交替的砖瓦房，若不是在深色的铁门前接受安检时瞟见那几个并不起眼的小字“诊疗会所”，自己绝对会相信这只是一座豪华的别墅群而已，而并非，人们口中常言的“医院”。

沿着似乎一眼望不到尽头的小径向前走去，这一带似乎一直都不怎么有人光顾。自从下了地铁后，随着自己越来越接近这个建筑，身边经过的人似乎也就越来越少，以至于当自己真正来到目的地时，除了安检人员外，荒无人烟。略显好奇地四处张望，进到了建筑里面，一切似乎又显得有生气多了。时不时地可以看到有穿着卡其色套装的园丁在细致地打理花草，在见到自己时，友好地向自己打招呼。自然，微笑着报以回礼，只是微微有些惊讶，这些人，似乎对客人的来访，尤为上心。

在绿化带间穿梭了近十分钟，终于还是在一座房子前停下了步伐。果然，小径的设计，还真是仅仅通向这一建筑的。不似周围的砖瓦房的花哨温馨，透明的玻璃移门，黑白色系的装修，精致宽敞的大厅。这，大概便是整片建筑群的心脏。

“您好。”轻柔的女声，是，似乎不走近一点就无法听见的音量。

“呃，你好。”回眸，刚才似乎只是专注于那简约大气的风格，以至于忘却了自己此行的目的。望向前台的人，不自觉地稍稍向前移动了几步。

“请问，我有什么可以帮助您的吗？”浅笑，依旧是轻得几乎随时可以被风吹散的声线，然而，金发的人却觉得那些连贯的话语似乎一直在耳边缠绕，不曾散去。

“其，其实没什么......我只是想知道关于小黑子的事......呃，黑子，黑子哲也......”不知是不是因为直面过于礼貌的态度，黄濑发现自己竟然有些紧张。

“对不起，我们无法透露关于本会所病人的任何事项，请您理解。”在获取对方想表达的意思后，稍作沉默，似是经过了一番思虑，深表歉意。

“诶？”惘然，什么叫做“病人”。

小黑子，不是医生么。那张卡片上清清楚楚地显示了小黑子就是隶属于该会所的催眠师啊。

然而，来不及理清自己混乱的思路，思绪却被人打断了。

“是关于黑子医生吗？”同样温柔的声音，只不过是来自于立于前台的另一位女孩。

“呃......是......”眼神迅速地转移，落在说话的人身上。微微安心，莫名其妙。

“诶？黑子先生不是病人么......”最先说话的女孩稍稍诧异，不解地望向身边的同事，有意识地压低自己的嗓音。

“是的，但同时也是医生。”微微倾身，匆匆在身边的人的耳际晃过一句，示意对方在有客人面前不要失态。

“可是......”依旧困惑，却不再多语。

“黑子医生是本会所第十七期的......”将视线移至比自己高了太多的男孩鼻尖，开始介绍，面带微笑。然而，却被人打断。

“不，你们刚才说的小黑子既是医生又是病人是怎么回事？”蹙眉，如果现在不加以暂停，也许，自己会错过最重要的事实。

“对啊，在我记忆中黑子哲也是三年前的病患啊，当时他才国中三年级，是会所中年龄最小的病人。”最初说话的女孩在这一观点上和黄濑出乎意料地保持一致。的确是令人费解。

“......但他也是年龄最小的医生。”挫败，微微扶额，原本该和自己站在同一战线的队友竟对自己如此发问，真想知道她是怎么经过那激烈的竞争，晋升到领着月工资数十万的前台岗位。

“......什么......”黄濑稍稍侧了侧脑袋，金色的瞳孔泛滥着猜疑。这，是什么意思。

“......那个时候你还没有来会所工作，不知道黑子医生的事，情有可原。”沉默许久，向身边的女孩稍作解释。

会所似乎有着非常严格的制度，比如，病患的状况严禁外泄，比如，每一位工作人员对数十年中接受过治疗的病患的信息都了如指掌，比如，当提及隶属会所的医生时，都面带自豪。

然而，总有那么一些特例，会被人们遗忘。更不用说是刚领薪水不足三个月的女孩，面对大叠的病患资料，能全部装入脑中便已经算是不错。在大脑的数据库中删选出有关黑子哲也的信息也实属不易。然而，总有那么一些事，只有亲自经历了，才会留下烙印。

而相较于身边的新人，自己成为前台已经快将近五年了。对三年前的男孩的印象，自然也是更为深刻。

黄濑将身体微微靠近前台，右手撑着下巴，抵在冰凉得大理石桌面，稍稍定神。或许，这就是自己想知道的事情。

女孩微微思索，终究是开口。

大概是三年前的初夏，望着还没有自己高的站在前台旁的蓝发男孩，自己的心情不得不说是惊讶的。仅仅是一位尚在念国中的孩子，没有父母的陪同，却来到了这个几乎是太多人都想回避的地方。的确，虽然挂名是“诊疗会所”，但接收的病患基本上都是一些精神出现障碍的人。似乎，光临这座会所的人，都有着或轻或重的情感缺陷。

我感觉身体不太舒服。

这就是当时那位男孩对自己说的第一句话。淡漠的表情，平稳的声线，诉说的一切似乎仅是一个笑话。

小弟弟，只是身体不舒服的话，也许不应该来我们会所呢。

微笑，婉拒。年龄这么小的孩子，怎么看都不像是那些在满脸愁容的家属陪同下光顾的病患。

不，我很难受。

微微垂下眼眸，回答得异常坚决。而当时的自己和男孩隔着前台，并没有意识到他的肢体语言。

但是......

稍显尴尬，眼前的孩子真的知道他身处什么地方么。

......我有时候会无法控制自己的情绪......

稍稍沉默，却依旧坚持，仅仅是眼神略有飘移。

可是......

挫败，一脸淡然地说出这些话的人，必定是思维非常清晰，精神十分正常的。就如只有没有喝醉的人才会高呼自己喝醉了，而真正喝醉了的人，则会边走着路边摇晃着身体，强调自己并没有喝醉。

那个时候，如果没有刚进入大厅的保洁人员的失声惊叫，这个男孩大概会失去接受治疗的唯一机会，或许，会持有一段不堪的未来。

血，顺着男孩的指尖滴落在雪白的大理石地板上，每一滴，都像是一株盛放的曼珠沙华。右手的指甲完全嵌入了左手的腕部，以至于自己匆忙从前台跑出来时，竟看到了血肉模糊中，白森森的腕骨。

......不痛吗......

快速联络了医疗人员，趁着间隙的空挡，屈膝，凝视着眼前的男孩。心脏，似乎在抽搐。自然是心疼，以及，对自己没有尽快发现对方的不对劲而深深自责。

......还好......

似乎是在认真思考这一问题，竟给出了如此的答案。

......来，放开左手腕，已经没事了......

一时间不知该如何作答，只是，一直让眼前的男孩掐着左手也不是个办法。

......我会控制不住......

沉默许久，拒绝了自己的提议，甚至更为用力地将指甲嵌入腕部，以至于原本凝结的血液又开始泛滥。

不会的，我向你保证。你会没事的......

双手轻轻搭上男孩瘦弱的肩膀，温柔地安慰，声音竟有些颤抖。挠破表皮，甚至真皮见血都不是什么大事，只是腕部，这个地方，还有关键的大动脉。然而，也许仅仅是人类简单的情感共鸣，自己的眼眶竟然湿润了。

......好......

犹豫了数秒，最终还是松开了紧绷的右手。只是，神情依旧是平静得可怕。

......什么啊......居然是面瘫啊......

望着男孩沾满了鲜血的左手无力地垂下，自己悬着的心脏终于也落了地。怎么一直都是面无表情呢，现在的孩子，真是越来越可怕了。然而，开口却成了戏谑般的调侃，只是，泪水，难以控制地滑下脸颊。

医疗人员如期迅速带走了男孩，而自己再一次见到他，却已是一个星期以后的事了。而在那时，自己才知道男孩的名字，黑子哲也。

原来，是黑子君啊。

黑子君似乎接受了物理治疗，左手腕的伤口也渐渐痊愈。同时，也进行了心理方面的测试。而测试结果，自己似乎也是猜对了十之八九，受到刺激后的中度抑郁，加上轻微的人格分裂。至于受到了什么刺激，即使并没有向本人确认，推测的结论却也是接近事实。会所心理测试的准确度，似乎是在全球范围中，也占着得天独厚的地位。

对于不同的病患，会所都会制定一套唯一适合的治疗方案。或是通过与心理医生的交流，或是通过运动，或是通过药物，或是通过刺激脑波。而对于黑子君，却是催眠。

不止一次地听到为黑子君诊疗的医生在耗费一整天与之交流后挫败的叹息声。

会所的每一位医生都有着在业界中一流的诊疗水平，每一位，都不是会轻言放弃的人，然而，面对黑子君，却是无能为力。

那是，根深蒂固的思绪，刻骨铭心的记忆。

以至于，所有的策略中，仅仅是剩下，心理暗示，也就是，催眠术了。

当时对黑子君使用的是言语催眠和意识分离，并在最终取得了不错的成效。几个小时不不间断地播放极具画面感的幻灯片，每张图片或渲染着同一色系，或以重复达到集中注意力的效果。冰雪覆盖的富士山，漫山遍野的罂粟花，一望无垠的深海，散落一地的玻璃碎片......以至于，合上眼睑，倾听坐在身旁医生并不完全的描述，脑海中，各种景致，一一浮现。意识分离，区分着肉体和思维的行动力。肉体处理着躯干的行为，出口的言语，而思维，仅需通过那些稔熟于心的画面转移精神力。而最终的成品，便是在无法控制情绪时的急刹车，情感的冷却。

意外的，对其余一切治疗手段都十分固执的黑子君，似乎对催眠术接受得非常快。

这，大概便是黑子君作为病患的全部。

大厅陷在一股微妙的古怪气氛中。

金发的男孩怔怔地凝视着墨色的大理石桌面，鼻尖竟有些发酸，是移情作用么，小黑子。

小黑子，竟然是病患。

真的是，非常难受。在你最悲伤的时候，我却没能站在你的身后。

明明，那些不堪，都已是过去，却似恍若眼前。

幽幽地，以至于，自己竟快忘却了自己真正想要知道的东西。

然而，对面的人，微启唇。

那是，关于黑子君作为医生的另一个故事。

仅仅是偶然间，黑子君的诊疗医生似乎发现，在面对自己的病患时，自己竟有一种会无意识地被吸引的感觉，特别是和黑子君对视时，这种意外的感触尤其强烈。不止一次地，自己告诉自己，这仅仅是幻觉而已，更何况，黑子君的长相的确有着吸引人的资本。然而，多次的巧合，便不再是巧合了。

在对黑子君进行近身测验后，一切，也就有了结果。黑子君，似乎，有着作为催眠师的天赋，加上平时就擅长观察人的习惯，即使是国际会所的催眠师资格证，大概也能轻而易举地拿到。

而事实也正是如此。

在自己数月后见到和与己几乎差不多高了的黑子君时，似乎，也不得不改口了。

黑子医生。

嘴角勾起一抹笑容，不知是欣喜，还是遗憾。

失去和获取，是否永远都是平衡的。黑子哲也最初追求的东西，终究是得到了，却在最后，成了难以摆脱的包裹。只因为，作为一名催眠师，背负了安抚眼前一切失去理智了的人的责任。

而这种责任，于你而言，是否会太过沉重。

黄濑微微蹙眉，自己，似乎终于对小黑子成为催眠师的经过有所了解。然而，却无意识地感到焦躁，不安的情绪。为什么。明明，自己已经达到了此行的目的了啊。

若仅仅是这样，为什么，不告诉我。若单单是如此，为什么，要隐瞒我。

我，需要的，仅仅是一个答案而已。

“......小黑子也是通过意识分离的手段达到催眠目的的吗？”沉默许久，如中了邪般地缓缓开口。

“诶？并不是，黑子医生比较特殊......”对这一提问略感惊讶，思虑数秒，微笑。黑子君，真的是很特别呢。

“......什么意思......”垂着眼眸，字词几乎是抵着牙根吐出。为什么，心中的不安，加剧了。

“嗯......黑子医生不使用道具的，真要说的话，那就是眼睛了......”稍作思索，微妙的回答。

“......什么眼睛......”盯着墨色的大理石上细碎的白色纹路。恐惧投下的阴影，无声地放大。

“嗯......怎么说呢......算是控制催眠对象的先决条件吧......催眠前必须与被实验者对视......呃，知道像中像吗，其实就是那个原理，在对方的眼睛中看到自己的瞳孔时，就可以开始催眠了......虽然之后的手段有很多，黑子医生用的基本上是言语催眠......最简单，也最有效......”稍稍犹豫，但终究是以自己认为最易懂的说法将催眠过程给叙述出来。

眼睛，对视，像中像，语言，催眠。

也许，是因为大脑一次性吸收了这么多的信息，竟感觉有些晕眩得发疼。

也许，又是因为，这一切，似曾相识。

紧贴着自己脸颊的小黑子的指尖，冰凉如初雪。

小黑子正深深地望着自己，竟有些不好意思。

小黑子的五官非常精致，柔和中混着丝缕的坚毅。

小黑子的眼睛，非常漂亮。

深邃如蓝洞，即使就这么沉湎，即使为这美丽的景致献出自己的灵魂，我也，在所不惜。

原来，是催眠。

竟觉得有些缺氧，心脏，好难受。

第一次单独与小黑子相处的周末。傍晚的体育场，晃动的铁丝网。崩溃的情绪，温柔的安慰。

看着我，黄濑君。

相信我，黄濑君。

然后，自己对小黑子表达了心意。

意识到小黑子是全国总冠军的下午。柔软的沙发，疯狂的宣泄，微热的披萨，狡黠的小黑子。

关于我的一切，只要黄濑君问我，我就会回答。

然后，自己仅仅是在心中琢磨，从未开口。

面对小黑子对那套服装来历的询问。刻薄的语言，轻佻的态度，挣脱的手腕，无奈的小黑子。

黄濑君，看着我。

如果是黄濑君，即使是覆水难收，也没有关系。

然后，意料之外的，自己波动的情绪，平复了。

......

有太多次，自己因冰眸的人而疯狂，却也因为那双漂亮的眼睛，而安静。

竟然，是催眠。

呼吸，明明自己不断地重复着这早已习惯的动作，却无法感到氧气进入肺部。怎么会这样。好难受。

而前台的两位女孩，似乎，依然在彼此交流。

“诶......黑子医生技术这么好，怎么不留院呢......上层怎么会放弃如此难得的机会......”惊叹于黑子的催眠术，却依旧困惑。

“......即使是医生，但他还只是孩子啊......更何况这种催眠术仅仅是短时强效而已，并不能用于治疗......”微微鄙视身边的人，这么简单的常识，还需要解释么。

“......强效......那不是可以用于急性发作的病患么......也可以省去抢救什么的......”稍作思索，对“强效”给出了自己的想法。

“......急性发作？医院既然有镇定剂，为什么还需要催眠术......”几乎不能更挫败，身边的人真的是经过层层挑选而晋级的吗，除却反应速度，理解能力的确值得称赞外，这逻辑思维也算是一个笑柄了。

右手用力支撑着大理石桌面，凉意，顺着指尖渗透心脏。左手狠狠地抵在胸口，大口喘息，自己，仅仅是需要空气而已。耳边女孩的交流声，竟是断断续续，隐约朦胧，似乎下一秒，就会消失殆尽。好难受。

我以为，自己与小黑子留下的回忆，相处的痕迹，都是真实，是给予我的最珍贵的礼物。然而，在我撕开华丽的包装纸后，却发现了其间早已腐烂的情感。

你让我怎么忘却，你微笑的面孔。

你让我怎么忘却，你深邃的冰眸。

你让我怎么忘却，你温柔的话语。

你让我怎么忘却，我对你的感情，竟然是催眠中的告白。

是缺氧了么，大脑中一片混乱，晕眩。自己，究竟，还能坚持多久。

“......不舒服么，喝点水......”由远及近的轻柔声音。大概是终于发现了自己的不对劲，女孩的手中是一个白色的盛满了温水的纸杯。

“......”微微张口，却发现吐不出一个字，只能狂乱地喘息。伸出左手，竟有些痉挛，朦胧的视野，自己，应该有接到了纸杯才对。

然而，事与愿违。

啪。

还冒着热气的水洒了一地。

啧。

自己，怎么会变成这样。

然而，却连“对不起”都无法说出口，脖颈，似乎被人死死掐住。

倾身，仅仅是想捡起那个纸杯。

然而，事实却是，自己似乎跌倒了，沾了温水的衬衫一片濡湿，贴在自己的胸前。苦笑，是不是，也可以为自己如寒冰般的心脏带去些温暖。

手脚似乎根本不听大脑的使唤，无法动弹，只有混乱的思绪还摄取着外部的信息，虽然只是断续的片段。

......他怎么了......忽然就......

......是过度呼吸......快点联系急救室......

......诶......

......快点......

......哦......好......

原来，是过度呼吸。

小黑子，是不是，因为你不在我身边，才会变成这样。

身体，似乎被一群披着苍白色大褂的人抬上了担架。

然而，思绪，却依然在反抗。

呐，小黑子，再看我一眼，即使是催眠，也再看我一眼啊。

泪水，顺着眼角滑落，润湿了鬓角的金色发丝。

却听见，有人说。

他哭了。

十九

黄濑几乎是从昏睡中惊醒。

睁开双眸，映入眼帘的是淡色的碎花墙纸，散发着昏暗光线的简欧式壁灯，以及浅棕的双层窗帘。

竟有种家的感觉。

微微晃动身躯，四肢的酸痛感直袭大脑，几乎让黄濑吃痛出声。

自己，似乎因为呼吸过度被送进了抢救室，视野一片模糊。

......碱中毒......

......控制罩准备......

......二氧化碳......

......症状减弱......

......患者情绪波动比较大......

......控制住......

......准备镇定剂......

原来，自己就是这么昏睡过去的。

头痛欲裂，在那之前，自己又经历了什么。

我根据那张卡片找到了会所地址。

了解了其中病患和医生的情况。

然后，她们似乎提到了小黑子......

小黑子。

猛地从床上直起身，瞳孔无意识地放大。

现在，几点了。

慌乱地望向左手腕，表，居然不在。匆忙将手伸向自己的上衣口袋，摸索手机。

然而，却扑了个空。低头，却发现身上穿着的是米色的丝织衬衫，左锁骨侧的领子下方是黑色的代码：0847。而自己原本的衣服，似乎已经被会所的人替换了。

也许是产生的动静过大，以至于已经有人注意到了这个房间的异常。

笃笃。

猛地回头，有人在敲门。微微握紧了拳头，手心竟然冒出了冷汗，自己是怎么了，神经过敏么。

瞪着那扇漂亮的木雕门，犹豫。自己并不知道这是哪里，也不知道谁在那扇门的后面，再加上镇定剂的尚未褪去的效果，脑袋昏昏沉沉。

“我进来了。”柔和的男声，带着些许俏皮的意味。

“......”微微动了动嘴唇，却什么都没有说出口，只是依然谨慎地望着那扇门，右手无意识地拽住被子的一角。

咔擦。

门被人打开。

然而，最先跳入视野的却是一捧花束。浅紫色的康乃馨，其间夹杂着几支绽放得正旺盛的红色玫瑰。

惊讶，难道是来探望自己的人么。如此看来，那也就是说明自己已经昏睡了好一会儿了。焦躁，小黑子。

捧花的人吃力地转了个身，用侧体将开启的门再次关闭，再将花束搁在略显复古的茶几上。

此时此刻，黄濑才真正看清了来人的模样。

黑色的头发，墨色的双眸，一身休闲的服饰，宽松的T恤，简单的牛仔裤，在膝盖下方打了个不起眼的活结，踩着一双刚及脚踝的帆布鞋，嘴角却是难以掩饰的笑意。

“......你是......”在大脑中快速搜索这一号人物，得到的却是一片空白。

“黄濑凉太的粉丝。”快速回答，毫不在意地笑了起来，露出两颗虎牙。

“......诶？”诧异，然而，下一秒，却是焦虑。连自己的粉丝都知道了，恐怕自己真的已经睡了很长时间了。

“......呃，算是半个粉丝吧，本职是会所的医护人员。”望着坐在床上的人忧虑的神情，那眉毛几乎要打成死结，嘴角微微抽搐，还是实话实说吧，面对初愈的病患，玩笑什么的可不是能随便开的，谁知道那些脆弱的神经是否经受得起刺激。

“......医护人员？”惊讶，再细细打量了一番眼前比自己年长大概四五岁的男孩。打扮成这样的，医护人员？

“嗯，是的。”耸了耸肩，似乎对病人的这种困惑早已习以为常。

“......那这里是哪里？”纠结数秒，问出自己的疑虑。

“病房。”干脆利落。

“诶？”如此贴近家居风格的布局，竟然是病房。

“是不是觉得挺漂亮？”难以掩饰的自豪。

“......嗯......可是为什么......”微微点头，表示赞同，却依然无法理解。

“没为什么。这里是疗养部，不是咨询大厅，不是急救中心，也不是诊疗室，自然不会是医院一板一眼的风格。你来之前应该也看到了吧，那些类似别墅的房子，每一座都是一个病房，配备齐全。所以说，你想喝点什么？”边介绍，边走到窗边，用手拉扯浅棕色的窗帘。

“......那那束花呢......”意外，每一座别墅，都是一个病房，真的是大手笔。望向透明的落地窗，果然，正是自己来时看到的景致，非常漂亮。

“会所送的，祝早日康复。嘛，不过至于你的话，根本就没生病吧。还是祝生活愉快吧。”回眸，微笑。

“......谢谢......”微微侧目，竟有些尴尬。

“不用。”晃了晃脑袋，示意这种事仅是分内。

“......那你究竟是......”猛然想起眼前的人的存在，医护人员，怎么看都不像啊。

“准确的说，我是陪你聊天的，也就是这间病房的总管。”似乎一眼就看出了对方的疑虑，作出解释，摊了摊双手。

“......聊天？”跟着重复，还有如此的职业么。

“所以说，你要喝点什么？”挑了挑眉，早点知道，也可以让厨师早点准备。

“......呃......”自己并无心摄取能量。

“哦，对了，酒和咖啡不可以，其它随便点。”似是忽然想起什么，折转身，好心地提醒。

“......现在几点了？”虽然不想辜负对方的一片心意，但是自己真的有更重要的事情。

“......六点二十，当然，你现在不能要求晚餐，刚苏醒不许进食。”扫了一眼腕上的手表。最后半句稍稍正色，自己需要承担的责任可不仅仅只是病人的心理状况。

“六点二十？”望向窗外，天还很亮啊，然而，猛然忆起现在才夏季刚过，日落推迟似乎也算是合情合理。焦躁，自己告诉过小黑子，今天晚餐前会回到家。

微微吐出一口气，落寞。即使小黑子对自己不止一次地催眠，自己竟然还是如此地依恋那段并不真实的感情。也许，只有小黑子，自己永远都无法憎恨。

轻咬唇，自己，厌恶这么没有骨气的自己。

“是的。”对方的话语将自己拖回现实。

“我要回去。”小黑子还等着自己。即使未来是悲伤，是绝望，自己，依然得去。只因为，那是自己的归宿。

“诶？”诧异，不再稍作休息么。

“衣服......还有手机什么的......”单手掀起盖在自己身上的被子，喃喃自语。

“衣服正在干洗，手机，手表，钥匙什么的在隔壁房间......但是并不需要这么紧张，昏睡期间并没有人联系你，所以不用担心。”快速地告知对方其想知道的状况，然而，在想到那张会所的资格证时，微微停顿，终究没有说出口。

“……”

并没有人联系你。

手中的动作稍稍僵硬。是啊，并没有人联系我呢。我这么匆忙干什么呢。

小黑子。

我对你一无所知，而你，又真的是对我了如指掌么。

如果是真的，你是否能感受到我现在的心情。

干涩的眼眶。

“再休息一会儿吧，我不认为你的精神状况可以离院。”平静的声线，强调事实。

“......把手机给我......”稍稍沉默，至少，让我听一听他的声音。

“......”黑发的男孩并不言语，转身走到隔壁房间。不一会儿，就将手机递到自己眼前。

“......谢谢......”接过手机，拨通了自己早已稔熟于心，却从未拨打过的号码。

握着手机的指尖竟有些颤抖，自己是怎么了。

“......黄濑君？”似乎过了很久，手机的另一端响起了自己不能更加熟悉的声音，带着稍许的惊讶。小黑子的声音，即使通过无线电的传递，也是非常好听。

“......小黑子......”强压住声线的颤抖，默默吐出着三个字，却感觉这几乎耗费了自己全身的精力。

“......怎么了，黄濑君......”平静中夹杂着稍许的担忧。

“......那个，小黑子......能一个人先吃晚餐么......”尽量让自己的声线听起来欢愉一些，执着地将每一句话的尾音都上扬。

“......可以，但是黄濑君怎么了么......”稍稍犹豫，但依然是答应，却并不确定对方是否遭遇了什么事。

“没有怎么啊......那个，小黑子，我还有事先挂了......”匆忙地否认，快速挂断手机，仅仅是害怕，下一秒，自己的哭腔会顺着无线电波流到另一头的人的耳际。

真的是，忍不住了啊。

泪水，顺着脸颊不住地流淌，硬生生地打在白色的床单上，湿润了一片。

胡乱地用手抹着似乎源源不断的晶莹液体，也无法顾及自己的对面，还站着一位略显吃惊的医护人员。

“......给......”走到床边，将手中的纸巾递到抽泣的人的眼前。

“......谢，谢谢......”无力地接过，哽咽。

“要喝点什么么？”依然是不变的询问，这个男孩，似乎也并非没有生病呢。

“......水......”缓缓吐出一个字。

“好，稍等。”将实木的抽纸盒放在男孩身边，微微叹气，离去。

水么，还真是容易满足的孩子。

五分钟后，黑发的男孩靠在从隔壁房间搬来的椅子上，望着盘腿坐在床上的对着玻璃杯中的水吹气的照料对象。

“黄濑同学是模特吧。”

“......嗯......”声线依然有些沉闷，长长的睫毛上还沾着尚未擦去的液体。

“难怪长这么帅......”轻笑，戏谑般地赞叹。

“......不，没有......”认真地摇了摇头，望着玻璃杯中的水因自己身体轻微晃动而泛起的浅浅涟漪。

“待会儿记得给我签个名。”并不纠结于小模特过分执着的谦虚，轻描淡写地将这一话题一笔带过。

“......嗯......”视线依然不曾移动。

“......”嘴角微微抽搐，还以为那是谦虚呢，如此看来，还真是骄傲得过分呢。

“......我们来聊聊‘小黑子’吧。”微微抬起眼眸，望向眼前的男孩，很明显地，捕捉到神情的稍稍变化。

“......”无言，然而，握着玻璃杯的手指加重了气力，似乎，想把自己的思绪强压在透明的玻璃上。

“黄濑同学喜欢黑子医生。”陈述句，不带丝毫的犹豫。

“......”默认。自己的表现，似乎，已经足够明显了。

“黑子医生对黄濑同学进行催眠了吧。”稍稍梳理自己从前台以及急救人员得到的信息，如果不出错的话，眼前的人如此的状态不外乎是这个原因了。

“不......我并不确定......”苦笑，事到如今，自己，竟然还在幻想。

“对于你来说，接受事实需要多少的勇气？”正色，都已经不敢承认事实了么。

“......是......”沉默许久，却仅仅吐出一个字眼，只是，太过悲伤。

我承认，小黑子，对我催眠了。

眼眶，竟然又开始酸涩。

“黑子医生的催眠与你所想的应该是有偏差的。”微笑，接受事实么，这仅仅是第一步呢。

“......什么......”困惑，什么偏差。

“黑子医生是不会控制对方的情感的。”平静，却不乏温柔。思绪似乎飘到了三年前，似乎，也是这个季节。

“......什么......”不控制情感么，所以，我对于小黑子的心意，是真实的么。

心脏，竟感受到片刻的柔软。

“......因为我和黑子君，是同届生呢......”我们，曾在一起学习过。

“......什么......”同届生？小黑子不是和对面的男孩相差数岁么。

“......只不过呢，黑子君仅仅用了五个月就拿下资格证了，而我似乎是不够格呢，所以，才会成为医护人员......”轻笑，似乎为自己的失败略感失落。

“......”不知该说什么，大概，真的是有资质的差异这种说法吧。

“......所以，才会遇见你。”语末，微笑。能细心地照料每一位属于我的病人，也许，也是弥补了自己永远无法成为催眠师的遗憾吧。

“......”金色的瞳孔无意识地放大。似乎是自己的错觉，但是，自己却在对方的身上看到了小黑子的影子，柔和，温暖，平静，带着些许刻骨铭心的哀伤。

“会所的所有人，都曾是同学，我们学习的是安慰一切哭泣的人，而不是剥夺他们悲伤的情感。”因此，我们身上有着相近的气质。

因为，我们接触的是人心最脆弱的地方，所以，又怎么会选择欺骗呢。

“所以，如果，黑子君让你相信他，就请相信他。”这，也是相信我。只是，后半句话自然不会说出口。

怔怔地望着眼前的人。

似乎曾经有人跟自己说过，心中的坚冰，融化时，会化作温热的液体，溢出眼眶。

相信我，黄濑君。

我相信你，小黑子。

“我要回去。”再次吐出这四个字。

而这一次，我是真的要回去了。

“好的。”微笑，自己的责任，终究是尽到了。

“那个......水很好喝......”犹豫数秒，到嘴边的“谢谢”转了个圈，却成了对水的赞美。

“......是吗......”哭笑不得，水，难不成还有味道么。

“是的。我可以尝出不同牌子的矿泉水的味道。”正色，这点可是千真万确，也算是自己多年喝水喝下来的经验了。

“......我相信。”意外，望着对方认真的神情，自己竟不想怀疑。

“谢谢。”璀璨的笑颜。

谢谢你，相信我，就像，我相信你一样。

回去的地铁上，自己似乎做了个梦。

有小黑子，有会所的男孩，而自己，仅仅是一位旁观者。

前辈，你试试。

嗯，好的。

好像是先这样......然后是看这张图片......

诶，不是这张......你看错了......

是这张么......

嗯......对，这张.......

有什么感觉么......

好像没有诶......

啊，又失败了......黑子自带道具真好......

哈哈，并没有啊......前辈继续努力的话一定也可以的......

是么......

我想是的。

即使，这是安慰，我也很高兴。

微笑，扫了一眼左手腕的手表，已经夜晚十点多了呢。

不知道小黑子是不是已经洗过澡了。更重要的是，小黑子，是不是有好好地吃了晚餐。

将钥匙插入锁孔，轻启门。

我回来了，小黑子。

“黄濑君？”黑子穿着白色的短袖，从房间中走出来，伸出右手打开客厅的灯。

“小黑子，我好想你。”毫不犹豫地走上前，狠狠地拥住眼前的人，下巴抵在对方的发丝间，微闭双目。真的是好想你，小黑子。

“黄濑君......快透不过气了......”双手抵在抱着自己的人胸前，示意这个姿势让自己感到不舒服。

“一会儿就好。”微启唇，仅仅是，不愿意放手。这样的幸福，在几个小时前的自己看来，却是奢侈。

“......黄濑君怎么了......”停止了手上的动作，微微沉默。

“......只是想小黑子了，而已......”晃了晃脑袋，微笑。

“......黄濑君今天去干什么了？这么晚才回来......”困惑，明明说晚餐前就会到家的，再加上傍晚打给自己的莫名其妙的电话，自己是不知道黄濑君遇到了什么事，但是总感觉对方在强颜欢笑。

“......秘密......”似乎是思虑了数秒，得出的却是两个让人郁闷的字。小黑子是催眠师。这种事，只要自己知道就好了。

“......”无言，这次毫不犹豫地推开了面前的人，转身，走向房间。

“诶，小黑子，对不起啦......我是知道小黑子担心我啦，但是真的不是什么重要的事情......小黑子不要生气啦......”认为冰发的男孩生气了，匆忙跟上快速走向房间的人的步伐，讨好般地在一旁道歉。

“......我没生气......”头也不回，只是淡淡吐出几个字。

“......小黑子......”呆立在房间的门口，前进也不是，后退也不是，只是望着对方在书桌上的一叠资料中翻找着什么。

大概过了一分钟，黑子拿起一本书，走到杵在门口的男孩前。

“给，黄濑君。”伸出捧着书的双手，平静的眼眸中渲染了稍许的期待。

“......什么......”微愣，但依然条件反射般地接过。

“The Tower，我今天去书店找素材的时候意外看到的，黄濑君应该会需要。”水色的眸子平静如深海。

“诶？可是......”也许昨天的时候自己还真会毫不犹豫地把这本小说翻上几页，然而经历了今天的波折后，自己却是毫无兴趣。模特也好，演员也罢，我真正想要的，仅仅是待在小黑子的身边好好守护他。

“......黄濑君不需要么......”稍稍沉默，眼神中带了稍许的失落。

“诶，不，当然需要，谢谢小黑子，我很喜欢。”因为，小黑子的眼睛非常漂亮，所以，我怎么会让它蒙上尘埃。

“......那就好。”扬起脸，浅笑，无瑕。

“......”微微失神。

“......但是呢，我更喜欢Somewhere......”沉默许久，提及自己期待已久的作品。

“......快结束了，黄濑君再等两个月。”想起自己存档于笔记本的小说，真的，只剩下一个结局了。

“嗯，不过，我还有最喜欢的作品。”微笑，却是意外的转折。

“......不是Somewhere么......”难以掩饰的失落。不是，还没有看过么。

“嗯，不是。”回答得意外坚决。

“......”沉默，微咬唇。本来，自己也没有决定黄濑君的喜好的权利。

“是小黑子哦。”无法控制地轻扬嘴角。

小黑子，是我最喜欢的作品，是我挥霍毕生心血，雕刻而成的，艺术品。

“……”

黄濑君，说这些话，都不知道害臊么。

夜幕笼罩了市中心的小高层，三十六楼的某一个房间却是灯火通明。

黄濑蜷着双腿，靠在床上，膝盖上正摊着那本厚厚的小说，The Tower。

虽说自己已经抛弃了出演The Tower的打算，但是，小黑子的心意，自己却并不想辜负，即使，自己真正期待的是小黑子的Somewhere。

修长的手指掠过书页，细细地品味着黑色的墨迹串联起来的文字。意外地，The Tower并不像自己一度认为地那样十分具有情节性，或是有着缜密的逻辑，相反，竟然有些像散文，却也并非是想到哪写到哪，真是独特的结构。

然而，一个夜晚看上大半本也是非常疲惫，再加上一整天经历的各种心情的起伏波动，以及身体的忽然崩溃，自己还真是有些困乏了。

脑袋微微向贴墙的一侧缓缓靠去，书本失去了右手的支撑，滑落于浅金色的床单，印出浅浅的方块形状。均匀的呼吸，微颤的睫毛在光线的辉映下渲染了光泽。

或许是睡姿并不安稳的原因，又或许是敲打着鼓膜的淅沥声响，金发的人在深夜惊醒。微眯双眸，用手揉了揉眼睛，眼前一片光亮，不经意间的入睡，以至于房间的灯还未熄灭。只穿了睡衣的身上没有盖任何被子，竟有些冷，是窗户没有关么。微微直起身，爬下床，穿上拖鞋，混沌地走向窗口。

穿过缝隙的秋风，力量似乎加强了不止一倍，金发的人忍不住打了一个哆嗦，困意也醒了三分，果然，窗户都没有关紧呢。伸出手，想去碰金属的把手，却感觉到指尖一阵凉意。低头，冰凉的水珠。

竟然，下雨了。

都说一场秋雨一场凉。

秋天，似乎真的到来了呢。

轻轻关上窗户，拉上卷帘。微微一笑，明天，也许要为小黑子添被子了呢，总盖着炎夏时的空调被，可是要着凉的。却忘记了，自己刚刚打过的寒颤。

爬上床，伸手熄灭了床头的灯光，这次，是真的要睡了。

耳际，是雨水拍打透明的窗玻璃泛起的浅响。

晚安，小黑子。

二十

时至秋季的十月，除却四季常青的植物，树叶也开始枯黄，微风拂过，偶尔会有几片掠过脸颊。

好漫长的雨季，到处都是十分潮湿，以至于高层公寓的木质地板上都泛起了细密的小水珠。

黑子曲腿坐在房间里黄濑特地购置的毛绒地毯上，后背靠着床沿，放空。自那张催眠师资格证消失已经有一个多月了，但是并没有任何新闻报道自己的这一身份，黄濑君似乎也没有什么异常的行为，估计也并不知道这件事。似乎是最为完美的结局了，大概，那张卡片仅仅是被自己遗失在某处角落了吧，找不到，似乎对自己也没有多大影响，毕竟，自己仅仅是一位挂名会所的医生，却不具备诊疗任何一位病患的能力。然而，却微微有些烦躁。Somewhere的结局，似乎拖得也太久了，然而，自己却一直找不到灵感，还是说，自己，其实也并不想让这部小说就这么完结。是不是，只有无尽的叙述，才是结局。

“小黑子......我......阿嚏......”房门被人开启，脱口而出的“我回来了”却硬生生被一个喷嚏打断。

“黄濑君......”站起身，走向客厅，望着正在穿拖鞋的金发男孩，几乎无言。

只穿了一件湿透了的，单薄的纯色衬衫，领口的两颗纽扣也没有扣上，微乱的，尚在滴水的发丝，很明显是在萧瑟的雨季中待了好一会儿。

“黄濑君的脑子坏掉了吗？这么冷的天气只穿这么一点，还不撑伞，就算是生病了我也不会管你的。”面无表情地望着对方。搞什么，自己在家里穿的都比黄濑君多，光看着那副打扮，自己就无意识地打了个哆嗦。果然，黄濑君也是个只要风度，不要温度的人。然而，边说着，边从浴室中抽出一条干净的毛巾。

“......黄濑君请稍微弯一下腰......”踮起脚尖，却依然够不到对方的脑袋，略感挫败。

“好......”乖乖地曲腿俯下身子，细细地感受毛巾摩擦发丝的温柔，以及小黑子微弱的鼻息轻吐在自己下巴的触感。小黑子，果然还是心疼自己的。

“......黄濑君以后出门时请多穿一点，还有，记得带伞，如果没有伞的话，黄濑君上次给我的那把请拿去用吧......”仔细地把湿润发丝上的水珠吸干，也不忘记提醒对方以后不要再有这样的事情了。

“嗯......但是穿这么少是因为公司要求我拍室外雨季......今天拍的就是街景，明天好像要去公园还是大学来着......拍摄结束后我一定会多穿衣服的......但是伞的话，小黑子不用给我，我会用其它的......”稍稍有些委屈，虽说现在的确是雨季没错，但是也不至于日程排这么紧吧，自己早上穿去的衣服还留在工作室，又因为取材的街区离公寓挺近的，所以也没回公司，直接冒雨冲了回来，却没料到挨了小黑子的一阵指责。在提及伞时，嘴角不自觉地扬起一抹微笑，那把伞，于我而言，有着并不一样的意义。

“......哦，是么......”如此看来自己是错怪黄濑君了。

“嗯......那小黑子晚餐想吃什么呢，生鱼片，味增，料理......”无意识地报着菜谱，快速地换下湿透了的衬衫，套上沙发上的卫衣，走向厨房，熟练地围上裙带。

“......”黑子仅仅是望着眼前的人。明明刚工作回来，却又匆忙开始为自己准备晚餐，相反的，自己在家里呆着，似乎什么事都没有做，却竟等着黄濑君为自己做饭。微微汗颜，向前迈了几步，却终究停下，自从黄濑君品尝了自己耗费一个早上完成的餐品后，似乎脸色不太对劲，之后就在洗手间折腾了一个小时，而最后，就变成了一日三餐黄濑君全包的局面。自己就算进了厨房，也是帮倒忙吧。

“......小黑子要吃什么？”回眸，询问穿过厨房，在客厅回荡。

“......生鱼片吧......”随意报了一个，竟有些失落。

“好的......小黑子去休息吧，做好了我会来叫你的......”早已习惯的话语。

“......哦......”休息么。明明，该休息的是黄濑君啊。却依然走向卧室，只是双腿微微有些沉重。

再次靠于床沿，稍稍仰起脑袋，望向天花板，微妙的思绪，自己，有时候，还真是一无是处呢。然而，事实却是不容许自己如此发呆。

身边的手机微微震动，屏幕闪烁了数秒后，一切又归于沉寂。

疑惑地将视线落在手机上，短信么，很少，会有人联系自己。

毫不犹豫地拿起，然而，在看到发信人时却愣住了，指尖微顿，以至于屏幕又一次转为黑色。

青峰君。

自从夏季的签名会后，青峰君与自己并没有再见过面，或者说，自从国中的那次意外后，两人之间便断了联系。似乎，签名会的偶遇，仅仅是一个插曲。

自己，似乎，从未想过还有一天，会与青峰君再有任何交集。

然而，思虑归思虑，手指还是滑动了滑块，进入了信息的内容页。

映入眼帘的却是短短的一句话，白底黑字。

哲，明天能来市公园么。

没有署名，然而，仅仅是一个“哲”却牵动了太多的思绪。我们，曾经是队友，曾经是搭档，曾经是最默契的光与影，却因为某一段记忆，分崩离析。

自己对青峰君又是抱了怎样的感情，就连自己，似乎也并不清楚。

微微吐息，明天么。

似乎依然会有雨，不是好天气呢。

然而，却无意识地在屏幕上打上了一个字。

能。

按下发送键。一切，似乎也就如此简单。

“小黑子，可以吃晚餐了......”愉悦的声线。

起身，走向客厅，在水族箱旁停下脚步，将饵料撒入水中，默默地望着欢游着争抢食物的热带鱼群，竟有些羡慕。

鱼群被困于狭小的空间，却因为短暂的记忆，所经之处竟也都是新鲜的。

而自己生存于如此广阔的世界，却因为刻骨铭心的过去，而永远无法逃脱。

如果，自己也只有七秒钟的记忆，那该有多好。

“小黑子，这个......还有这个......”将小条的烤鱼向对方的盘子塞去。

“小黑子，好吃吗？”期待着能得到忠恳的评价，当然，带着稍许的小小得意。

“小黑子，多吃点......太瘦了......”微妙的抱怨。

然而，黑子真正入耳的却只有一句。

小黑子，我明天还是得去拍外景，不能陪小黑子真是对不起了。

黄濑君，明天似乎依然不会在家。是因为雨季么。

然而，心情却莫名其妙地微微放松。至少，自己不用向黄濑君解释自己要去哪里，要去做什么。并不是想瞒着黄濑君，只是，那些纠结于过去的思绪，果然，还是得亲自面对。况且，忆起三年前黄濑君抱着自己，却在球场遇见赤司君的场景，黄濑君的愤怒，真实得恍若眼前。既然如此，关于青峰君，自己希望黄濑君依然保留当年崇拜的感情。

我说过的，黄濑君是光，为所有人带去温暖，所以，一切的黑暗，我来背负。

清晨九点，窗外似乎依旧是细雨绵绵。目送着黄濑君穿着自己反复叮嘱的长袖外套出门。下一秒，走向卧室，将睡衣褪去，换上黑色的T恤，七分的休闲裤，套上两用衫，熄灭灯光。却又稍稍犹豫，折返回去，从衣柜中找出浅灰的围巾，围在脖颈上，仅仅是担心自己会被人群认出。

锁上房门前，捎上黄濑君给自己的那把纯色的雨伞。

离开。

踩着雨点，走向市公园，心情，意外得平静。

在公园进口处微微停顿，困惑，人，似乎并不少呢，还有些捧着看上去挺不错的单反，是要拍照么。明明，还是缠绵的雨季啊。

在公园中无意识地晃荡着，并没有与青峰君约好时间，或是公园中的见面地点，却一点都不觉得焦急，只要自己一直这么游荡着，总会遇到的，不是么。

果然，大约过了十多分钟，肩膀处，一阵温热。

停住脚步，却并不转身。

“......哲......”沙哑的声线，明明近在耳侧，却像是穿透了连绵的薄雾般远在天际。

“......青峰君......”微启唇，回眸。

高挑的男孩，黝黑的皮肤，休闲的T恤，深色的篮球鞋，真是，根本没变呢，青峰君。

只有在如此的相视中，自己与青峰君，似乎还处在那段无忧无虑，满脑子篮球的帝光时期。

“......青峰君没带伞么，都淋湿了......”沉默许久，喃喃自语，无意识地，将打着伞的手臂抬高，掠过对方的发丝。

“......不，我马上就走了......只是，想再见哲一次......呃，至少......道个别......”感受到身旁的雨丝被伞阻隔，微微侧目。

自己，早在几个月前，似乎就已经收到了美国某一大学的录取通知书，似乎，借这样一个跳板，自己也可以直接进入NBA。然而，自己却拖到了现在，竟然，拖到了已经不得不走的地步。

自从那次意外后，哲，似乎就逃脱了奇迹的世代的视野，哲，离开了。

无论多少次回想起那个彩霞渲染了天际的傍晚，自己竟然并不觉得后悔，然而，唯一的遗憾，却是没能将自己的心意说出口，以至于，就这么拖了三年。

自己，似乎再也没有找到哲，或者说，自己也没有勇气去找哲。直到那次签名会的偶遇，才唤醒了自己内心被压抑了太久的情感。

原来，自己依然那么喜欢他。

真是，无可救药了。

所以，这已经是最后的机会了，所以，我不会乞求你的答复。

你只要知道，有一个人，曾经那么爱你。

所以，当自己瞟见身前一晃而过的浅蓝色身影时，毫不犹豫地跟上了脚步。

浅色的，有些透明的伞，真的是，非常适合哲。

抚上男孩纤细的肩侧，稍稍诧异，这就是全国总冠军的臂膀么，无意识地蹙眉，实在是，太过瘦弱了。

“......青峰君之后还有什么事么......”似是自言自语，然而，平静的声线却又打断了谁的思绪。

“......呃......下午的飞机......”马上，就要离开了呢。

“......是么，青峰君真是辛苦呢......”微笑。

“......大概以后就留美打球了......”视线有些游离，似乎可以预见到往后的生活。

“......嗯......青峰君要好好加油呢......我会在这里为青峰君祝福的......”果然呢，青峰君，真的是为篮球而生的男孩。

“......所以，在走之前......我有些事想告诉哲......”深深吸了一口气，明明早就做好了接受一切答案的准备，心跳，在这一刻却依然被波动了。

“......什么......”微微吐出两个字，自己，似乎可以猜到青峰君想说什么。

“......我喜欢你......真的，好喜欢......”轻轻合上眼睑，自己，竟然没有勇气，将眼前的人的神情变化捕捉下来。

“......我知道......”轻启唇，我，从一开始就知道。

“......”无言，原来，你一直都知道。

“......谢谢青峰君喜欢我......但是，对不起......”吐出的话语轻飘飘的，似乎随时都可以被秋风吹散，困惑，这，真的是从自己嘴中说出来的么。

“......”沉默，眼眶有些干涩。果然，亲耳听到拒绝，还是有些残忍呢。

“我只爱黄濑君，而已。”缓缓地开口，却不带犹豫。也许，早在三年前，黄濑君为遍体鳞伤的自己披上外衣时，自己的心境，就变化了。

黄濑君，很温柔。

“......”预料之外，意料之中。在签名会上看到的那两人的一幕幕，果然不是幻觉呢。微微垂下眼眸，只是，没有想到，哲吐出的，不是“喜欢”，而是“爱”。竟然是爱。淡漠的面容，竟带着一抹不易察觉的温柔。无意识地想到，黄濑的能耐还真是不可小觑，即使是哲的面瘫，也终究是给治好了么。

“......至少，可以让我吻一下哲么。就当是饯别礼......”沉默许久，却扯出一抹苦笑，知道事实的心情，果然是难堪的。

“......”无言。

“......哈哈，开玩笑的......那我走了，哲......”望着眼前的人一言不发，果然，自己的要求太过分了，三年前的意外，难道今天，自己还要让它重演么。

“......可以......”轻轻吐出两个字。自己，自然是犹豫，但是，却望见了对方眼底的凄凉，果然，即使是当年，也有自己一半的错。更何况，自己的身体，大概也谈不上干净了吧。既然如此，事到如今，还有什么可担心的呢。

“......”惊讶，只是怔怔地望着那冰色的水眸，却在下一秒，浅笑。

微微上前一步，嗅到哲身上浅浅的薄荷草的清香。

黑子稍稍扬起脑袋，轻合眼睑，颤动的睫羽。

望着眼前企盼了整整三年的容颜，竟有些失神，犹豫了数秒，却是微微俯下身子，轻柔地落下一个吻。

时间，定格。

微启双眸，诧异。竟然，是额际么。

“......哲，接吻是和喜欢的人做的事......别忘了......”浅笑，眼前冰蓝的男孩，那份清澈，似乎，一直都没有变过呢。

转身，离去。只剩下撑着伞的男孩，微怔，指尖抚上似乎还留有对方余温的额角。

再见了，青峰君。  
然而。

杵在原地的，还有另一个人。

金发的男孩几乎是不可置信地望着隔了数道灌木丛的小径尽头。

明明公园中喧嚣不断，然而，只有那一处血红的枫树洒下的阴影，宁静得，似乎不属于这个世界，相视的两人，唯美得，不可思议。

冰色的蓝发，微仰的脸颊，轻颤的睫毛。

不变的慵懒，休闲的装扮，俯身的温柔。

带着雨丝的秋风，拂起两人的衣角，纠缠的发丝。

额际的轻吻，如誓言般的永恒。

以及，那柄自己送给对方的纯色的，近乎透明的雨伞，恰到好处地遮住了两人的面容，只在伞面上打下两处阴影。

可是，为什么，它是透明的。

为什么，它是透明的啊。

你们，知不知道，它是透明的。

心脏，无声地抽搐。

回忆起我们相处的痕迹。

我想接近你的时候，你对着我的腹部狠狠一拳，我想拥抱你的时候，你仓促地逃离数米。

我一直希望自己成为唯一能站在你身边的人，事实却是，这个位置，早已被人取代。也无怪，你会不遗余力地拒绝我。

而签名会时你们对视的那一幕，那我无法听见的话语，原来如此。

“......黄濑......”遥远的声线。

“......黄濑，最后一张了......”什么最后一张。

“......黄濑，快点，再过会儿就会放晴了......”放晴，是什么。

“......黄濑，你看太阳都......真的要放晴了......”不，永远都不会放晴了。

“黄濑，你别发呆了！大家都在等你一个人......”略带指责的女声。

“哦......”转过身，平静地应了一声。

却忽然忆起那部将要拍摄的电影。无意识地，嘴角微翘。The Tower么，我，会出演的。

对着摄像机，摆出早已习惯了的各种姿势，任由雨水滑过自己的脸颊，沾湿自己的衬衫，纠结出身体完美的线条。

似乎，一如往常。

然而，只有摄像师才能意识到，透过镜头的黄濑浅金的眸子，黯淡了璀璨，空洞得竟望不到底。

“......黄濑君，请看着镜头......”微微蹙眉，之前状态不是还挺好的么，怎么现在就......

“我正看着呢。”嘴角勾起一抹笑意。

我正看着呢，难道，你看不见么。

毛骨悚然。


End file.
